


Shower me with your love

by gakutenn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I Tried, I'm so sorry, M/M, but im a huge gakutenn fucker i need to write the goods, forgive me for my sins, i haven't written anything in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakutenn/pseuds/gakutenn
Summary: Tenn and Gaku return from a long day at work. How will they spend it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in ages so how do I decide to return? I start off with smut (which I have never written before so I'm sorry if it's whacky lol)
> 
> I'm really sorry for this

The night was still warm as TRIGGERs center Kujo Tenn went back to his house after a long day of practice. He shared a house with his fellow band member and friend Yaotome Gaku, who was also exhausted from this long day. It was easier to share a house since they're together most times, except for Ryuu. He lived on his own in a flat a few streets away, not because he doesn't like them, he just likes to spend his time differently. 

"Nine hours of practice without a single break is really tiring." Gaku said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Exactly, but as long as we can make our fans happy I don't mind. Atleast we have the weekend off, for once." Tenn said after he grabbed something to eat.

"Hey pass me some food will you. I'm also starving you know!" Gaku yelled across the room.

"If you want to eat you should prepare something yourself, I'm not your maid! I've also had a long day, don't think you're superior!" Tenn yelled back, slightly annoyed.

"Wow Tenn calm down it was only a question you don't have to react like that."

"I'm sorry Gaku, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed early today. I'll take a shower and sleep afterwards." Tenn said as he yawned.

"It's only nine o'clock though, will you be able to sleep this early? I guess I'm also heading to my bedroom then. Goodnight Tenn."

"It's alright. I'll go and take a shower now. Goodnight Gaku."

Gaku entered his bedroom and Tenn went to the bathroom. He undressed himself but kept his boxers on. He started to check himself out in the mirror. 

"So this is what's it's like being an idol huh." Tenn said as he touched his body. He was covered in bruises from falling while practicing.

Tenn turned on the shower and entered. 

"Ahh that stings." Tenn moaned as he tried to cover his open wounds.

"I should've treated these wounds while they were fresh, now it just hurts." 

Tenn kept on moaning in pain. Little did he know that Gaku was eavesdropping, having completely different thoughts about what Tenn was doing.

Gaku has had a crush on Tenn ever since they met, but he kept on denying it because they're both guys. Gaku never thought of him being gay, he didn't want to be seen that way, but everytime he sees Tenn he does get tingly feelings, even after all those years.

Gaku felt himself getting hard over Tenn. "Fuck not again."

Gaku wanted to enter the bathroom and stare at Tenn's naked body, as he was getting turned on by his moans alone.

"I should go in I don't want to deny my feelings any longer, but I'm scared. I'm so scared to get rejected by the person who I've been loving for the past couple of years. I don't want to lose him in any way. I want to get closer to him, but is this the right way to do so?" Gaku started to fill his head with all these thoughts, as he was holding the doorknob. 

Gaku decided to enter, shamelessly. After that he saw the shocking image of Tenn lying lifeless in the shower. Tenn collapsed.

"What the fuck!" Gaku yelled

Tenn was still conscious, he heard Gaku and immediately turned his head. "Why are you in here you fucking pervert." Tenn said as he laughed.

"Why the fuck are you lying down, what's up with all these bruises, Tenn tell me, what happened to you? Don't tell me you got these because you've overworked?"

"Yeah maybe, but I'm fine, really! This is a comfortable position anyway. I could fall asleep like this." Tenn said

"You're really weird you know that." Gaku laughed. "Not as weird as you." Tenn replied. "Why did you decide to enter the bathroom anyways. You're the weird one here!"

"I'm sorry. I was getting worried because you've been in the shower for quite some time, I just wanted to check if everything was alright." Gaku lied.

"I see.. Now, Gaku I have a favor to ask from you."

"Yeah yeah I'll leave. I'm sorry I barged in I didn't mean to. Goodnight."

"Wait no Gaku that's not what I wanted to ask."

"What?"

"Gaku will you please fuck me?"

"Once again, what?"

"We both know we have feelings for each other. Gaku I've seen you looking at me in a way that I can't call 'friendship' anymore. I know you have feelings for me, Gaku. I do too. I've loved you ever since we've started to spend more time together. I don't want to wait any longer, this is the perfect opportunity. So Gaku please have sex with me. Right now." 

"Wow wow this is overwhelming why are you so sudden don't you want to wait for this? It's a huge step you know."

"Jesus Christ Gaku shut up I know you want to fuck me I can see you're hard. You've been even before you entered this room. I know you also want to do it so please."

"Okay I admit but where do you want to do it then?" Gaku asked while he was blushing.

"Cute~" Tenn replied.

"Shut up will you?"

"Now that I'm undressed here in the shower I guess this is the perfect spot."

"Yeah you've got a point there." Gaku said as he started to undress himself, still blushing.

"Will you be fine with all those bruises and wounds? I don't want to hurt you even more."

"I'm fine, now get in please I can't wait any longer."

Gaku entered the shower. "I never knew our shower was this small."

"Gaku please."

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry I'm just quite nervous."

"That's alright, so am I"

Gaku grabbed Tenn's face. "You're so beautiful do you know that?" Gaku pressed his lips against Tenn and started to kiss him passionately. His tongue entered Tenn's mouth.

"Gaku.." Tenn started to moan inside Gaku's mouth.

"That's so fucking hot." Gaku smirked

Tenn started to stroke through Gaku's hair, slightly pulling it. "Make love to me Gaku, I want you inside me."

"As you wish."

Gaku started to suck at Tenn's neck. "Gaku.." Tenn gasped.

Gaku loved hearing Tenn moan his name. It made him even more hard. Gaku pulled his face away from Tenn, but he kept his hand on Tenn's hips, as he started to stroke his body. Tenn started to dig his nails in Gaku's shoulders. "Gaku this already feels incredible."

"We haven't even started yet." 

Gaku started to go down even more, getting onto his knees. Without hesitating Gaku started to slowly caress Tenn's dick with his mouth. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to suck you off? I've been lusting for this moment for years." 

Tenn shuddered at his words. "Gaku.. I've also dreamt of this moment, make my dreams reality." 

Gaku started to suck him off even more. "Gaku.. It feels so good." Tenn said while stroking his hair. 

Gaku began to suck faster by taking Tenn deeper into his mouth. "Oh my god Gaku."

Gaku looked up and stared at Tenn's face, he could see how much pleasure he had. "Don't stop now, please do it even faster.."

"Gaku placed his hands on Tenn's hips to hold him tight. Gaku began to slowly lick the tip on Tenn's dick, as he gradually moved his tongue around. "How does this feel?" "Good, so good." Tenn moaned. 

Tenn was resting his head against the wall as he tried to control his moans. "You don't need to be ashamed to be loud Tenn. I love it when you moan my name." "Gaku..."

Tenn looked down at Gaku, the view of him sucking his dick gave him an even more pleasant feeling. Tenn started to moan even louder than before. His face was red and he could barely hold his breath in.

"Amazing... Gaku.."

Gaku removed his face from Tenn's dick. "That felt great, are you ready for more?" "Yes Gaku, I've never been so ready for anything before."

Gaku started to move his face up until he reached Tenn's nipples and started to suck them off, giving Tenn once again an extremely pleasant feeling.

Gaku firmly grasped Tenn's ass. "I'm going to do it." "Yes please."

Gaku pushed Tenn against the wall. He stroked him one more time before turning him around. Tenn placed his hands against the walls. 

Tenn hummed as Gaku slowly entered him. "You're so tight Tenn." Gaku said as he was thrusting into him. "I don't care just fuck me." "Wow Tenn I never knew you were this dirty."

Gaku started to thrust faster into Tenn, whimpers and moans started to leave his mouth. Gaku enjoyed his moans, it aroused him even more. Gaku thrust into him, pushing him against the tiles. Tenn's body was being pounded up against the walls but he did not care at all.

"Gaku fuck me harder." Tenn begged

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Gaku said as he started to slam his dick harder into Tenn, making him moan even louder.

"Gaku.. Fuck.."

Gaku continued to slam harder into Tenn, making them both moan.

Gaku threw a few more thrusts into Tenn, placing his hand on his head. "Fuck Tenn you make me feel so good." 

It wasn't long before they both climaxed, while Gaku was moaning into Tenn's ears. 

Tenn fell immediately on his knees after Gaku released him. 

"Oh.. My God.... That was amazing Gaku"

Gaku fell down next to him. "I know, I had fun." Gaku said as he placed a kiss on Tenn's cheek. 

After they've rested they washed themselves up. As soon as they were clean they both went to bed.

"Gaku, I really do love you a lot, do you know that?" "Tenn.. I love you too. Let's do this again sometime." "Sounds like a great idea." Tenn said. He breathed out and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Gaku." "Goodnight Tenn." 

After that they fell asleep


End file.
